Enter Aries Ayasegawa
by AriesAyasegawa
Summary: This is my First Fanfic Might Suck (Aries Is My Own Character) If Another Character Was In bleach how much would change? This Story Is About Aries Ichigo's Friend Who Wants To Help Him But What Will That Cost? Will She Learn the Truth Or Be Left In The Dark?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

10 Years Before

"Hurry Help The Girl Me And The Captain can Handle This !" The Voice said Almost Yelling "Ikkaku Calm Down She Isn't Hurt" The Other man Said Softly "Whats Going On?" Her eyes opened slowly she saw Three Men and A giant Beast One Man was bald the other had a purple hair like hers. The Both Had Swords And The Bald Mans Sword Turned Into a Spear while the other man watched from A distance But The Other Man who was behind the beast was tall dark and terrifing to the normal person, But...To me he was an idol the man had spiky hair and called himself Kenpachi...Thats all i can recall from that night 10 Years ago...

Present

"Hello Mrs. Ayasegawa you awake?" My Eyes Flashed open when i sat up to see that the teacher had been calling my name for the last minute "Oh Yes mam, sorry" I rubbed the back of my head and Smiled. The Bell Rang For Class to end i looked over to ichigo who had some girl with him, she was new to our class Rukia Kuchiki. She Sounded Important but she seemed strange in some ways as if...she had never been to a school like this. I was running down the stairs trying to catch up to chad to say bye but everyone had already left so i walked home.

The Next Day seemed Like it would get better...I spoke to soon.

*CLASH* The window next to me opened up and when i looked over to shut it i saw ichigo just sitting in the window "Wow Your Kinda Hot!" He Said With A smirk "Wanna Hang Ou"*Smack* he was being crazy he need a good slap "ichigo! what are you doing?! What are you saying!?" I was yelling at him, but before i finished he jumped behind me and kissed tatsuki and orihime then was beat up by Tatsuki before thrown out a window. Tatsuki wasn't very happy and i knew that but orihime acted normal.

Later that night when I was walking home i saw a candy shop that was still open "Why Is This Shop Still open?" I walked in when a man asked "You Want To Know The Truth? About 10 Years Ago? About Now?" I Was Shocked I Now Wanted to know everything "Yes, I D-" the man knocked me in the gut "your powers are awaking be prepared got that? Ayasegawa-san?" I looked up at him who smiled "ichigo is down stairs training... you can practice there too"

When we arrived ichigo was in this weird uniform but when i looked down i was in one too but it was a skirt with shorts under i could move around easily. "Ichigo, Whats going on?!" He looked at me and told me everything. I was now a soul reaper with him, the man "Kisuke" Gave Me powers but mine were different from his "You are A Succubus" Kisuke laughed "The Only One Now Learn that power!" Kisuke laughed and left "But How?!" there wasn't a response ichigo was training so i started and after a few hours i learned how to summon my wings and tail as a weapon. I wanted to save rukia she made ichigo smile i could never do that and if i did...it was never a true smile


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
We entered the soul society i landed some miles from the gate but it would be quite dumb to just walk in the front doors. i asked around but no one would talk to me so i ran to find someone who would,no luck but i found orihime and uryuu so we found ichigo chad and yoruichi and went to the woman's house for further training. I got the skill right off the bat but the others had problems so i had to wait for them to finish but yoruichi cam up to me and asked me "can you tell me what happened 10 years ago?" i looked at him he was a black cat so i wan't sure if i could trust him but "Yes, I can" i explained everything to him detail by detail. He Looked at me shocked but when i went to ask yourichi was gone and everyone was still training.

Later That night everyone was done with training,we could leave but the only way to leave was through a cannon to the soul society which i wasn't up for but i was first. Then *BOOM* i was over in the soul society. I heard men talking so i ran toward the tower till i was hit but orihime and Uryuu "OW! What did i land on? oh?! Ayasegawa-san! are you ok?" Orihime Chattered "Yeah i am" we all stood up and i noticed that they didn't blend in well so i said they should get some clothes they left and came back about 3 hours later it was now 8 in the morning and people were walking everywhere but not to soon after we ran into some man with white make-up, He Said his name was mayuri captain of squad 13 him and uryuu started to fight when i ran off with orihime.

"Come on Orihime! we gotta get going!" i was holding her hand tightly trying to get away when she was knocked out and not soon after i was too. i woke up somewhere strange, orihime was up talking to people when i sat up and looked at her i saw she was talking to the people who had saved 10 years ago "Ayasegawa-san! your awake!" she said chipper"Uh Yeah i am..." i wanted to cry My Idol looked much bigger then before he seemed mean and dangerous,the other 2 well... one was swooning over me and orihime's beauty while the other one sat against the wall. I Had To Ask i need to know..."Do You Remember?!" they all looked up confused "10 Years ago...you save a little girl... do you remember?" The bald one bowed his Head "Yeah We Do... Why? You That Little Girl?" He Responded Coldly "Yes...I am And We Need Your Help Please?"


End file.
